Lynette VS Shilling
by thirstyrenewal
Summary: After shilling threats Lynettes family she goes & hunt's him down. All the girls plus Tom go after Lynette & during all of it they learn a valueable lesson. Then a neighbor is lost for good.
1. Chapter 1

**MA:** The ladies of Wisteria Lane thought of Friday as a regular day of the week, but each one had their own views. Lynette's Fridays were take out dinners and endless comedy shows. Bree's Fridays were wine and restless nights with Orson. Susan's Friday this time was a night alone until an unexpected visit from Edie led to drinks and laughter, and Gabby's Friday, was taking care of her two wonderful girls.

**Gabby:** Juanita.

**Juan: **yeah

**Gabby:** do you like Fridays

**Juan:** yes, I get to stay up late and watch cartoons

**Gabby:** don't you miss your old Fridays

**Juan:** I do this every Friday

**Gabby:** oh yeah, sorry, mommy was reminiscing about her old Fridays

**Juan:** why

**Gabby:** they were fun

**Juan: **what did you do

**Gabby:** lots of things. I would shop in Paris, eat in Rome, and party in New York.

**Juan:** I don't believe you

**Gabby:** well believe it, I use to be a supermodel before I had you guys

**Juan:** your lying, models are pretty

**Gabby:** mommy use to be pretty

**Juan:** you were

**Gabby:** yes want to see some pictures

**Juan:** uh huh

**Gabby:** here they are

**Juan:** wow mommy you were pretty

**Gabby:** I know honey I know

**[show theme]**

**Lyn:** hey guys come get dinner

**Tom:** what'd you get **[kiss]**

**Lyn:** Chinese

**Tom:** yum

**Parker:** Chinese again

**Lyn:** you don't have to eat

**Porter:** can I eat in my room

**Lyn:** why

**Porter:** loads of homework** [starts running]**

**Lyn: **finebut don't make a mess

**Penny:** can I eat in mine

**Lyn:** no

**Pen: **why

**Lyn:** because you eat at the dinner table

**Pen:** but I have……loads of homework

**Lyn:** do you really

**Pen: **yeah

**Lyn:** don't make a mess

**Pen:** thanks mom

**Lyn:** your welcome

**Pen:** I wont

**Lyn:** what about you porter don't you have loads of homework

**Po: **no

**Lyn: **ok **[she sits on couch with tom, porter stays at table] **

**Tom:** today's episode is hilarious

**Lyn:** how would you know

**Tom:** I took a few looks on the computer

**Lyn:** that's why you never finish a series tom

**Tom:** hey it's not my **[some one throws a brick in there window, the brick has writing]**

**Lyn:** oh my god

**[in unison]**

**Tom:** what the hell

**Po: **what is it

**Lyn:** it's a brick it has writing

**Po:** what does it say **[Lyn reads it and hands it to Tom, he reads it, Lyn runs out side, Tom leaves brick on coffee table after Lyn]**

**Lyn:** where are you shilling

**Tom:** Lynette get inside

**Lyn:** leave us alone! We have a restraining order! I will kill you!

**Tom:** Lynette get inside

**Lyn:** no Tom I have to get him** [Susan and Edie run to Lyn's house, Lyn gets in car]**

**Susie:** what's going on

**Tom:** Shilling threw a brick through the window

**Susie:** oh wow

**Edie: **shilling? Why would he do that**?**

**Tom: **Po…**.[porter come's outside] **

**Po:** where's mom

**Tom:** she went after him

**Po:** why didn't you stop her

**Tom:** she ran in the car

**Po:** Ms Meyer where are your keys

**Susie:** On my Island why

**Tom:** porter no!** [Po runs to Susan's house and gets in her car]**

**Susie:** My car!

**Tom: **Porter** [they run together] **

**Edie:** what the hell aren't you guys telling me! What happened to the gossip!** [Edie follows]**

**[B's house] **

**B: **Orson

**O:** yes dear

**B:** Red or white wine

**O:** white don't want to stain the carpet

**B:** your right [she walks over to him with wine and glasses

**O: **dinner

**B:** you want me to cook

**O:** no I was just wondering if we were going to eat

**B:** well order pizza **[she gives him the house phone]**

**O:** your not mad are you

**B:** no I'm just tired

**O:** tired but I thought we were going to

**B:** sorry Orson I need to speak business with my son

**O:** but he's not…**[doorbell rings, B goes to answer it, it's Susie, Tom & Edie]**

**Susie:** we need your car

**B:** My car what's going on

**Susie:** we need to go! Where are your car keys.

**B:** over there but what's

**Edie:** Damn B get the keys

**B: **alright

**Susie:** Hi Orson

**O:** hello Susan, Edie, Tom.

**B:** what's going on

**Tom:** long story

**Edie:** I want to know

**Susie:** I'll tell you in the damn car now lets move

**B:** Bye Orson** [they leave in the car]**

**O: [he gets the phone]** yes can I have a large pizza** [Andrew arrives]**

**A:** where's mom

**O: [hangs up]** she left

**A: **where

**O:** I don't know…

**A:** I told her…

**O:** Susan was panicking and they left

**A:** any leftovers from dinner

**O:** dinner is on the way, Pizza.

**[gabby's house]**

**Gabby: **Carlos

**C:** hey honey where are the girls

**Gabby:** taking a bath

**C:** good I'm taking them out

**Gabby:** Oh that's wonderful you'll guys have a blast

**C:** don't you want to come

**Gabby:** I'm tired and the girls haven't seen you it will be a daughters and father thing

**C:** that's sounds nice.** [kisses forehead,** let me tell the girls**, he goes upstairs]**

**Gabby:** yes! A Friday all to myself.** [she dances]**

**[commercials] **

**[ Lynette is driving crying and mad, she spots Susan's car & porter in it, she makes a sudden turn losing porter, she calls Susan]**

**Lyn:** Susan what the hell is porter doing in your car

**Susie:** he took it

**Lyn:** how the hell…where are you

**Susie: [doesn't want to say they're following her]** I'm at home, alone & worried

**Lyn:** no your not I can hear other voices

**Susie:** no one else just me good old Susan

**Lyn:** are the rest of the girls there

**Susie:** No

**Lyn:** don't lie to me Susan, you were never a good liar

**Susie:** I take that as an insult

**Lyn:** your not at home

**Susie:** yes I am

**Lyn:** where are you Susan

**Susie:** at my house

**Lyn:** your following me

**Susie:** with what car Lynette

**Lyn:** your following me too

**Susie:** No Lynette don't hang up

**Lyn: **why

**Susie:** I'm worried and I'm alone at home

**Edie:** B! red light! **[B brakes, Susan bumps her head]**

**Susie:** ugh

**Lyn:** Red light

**Susie:** yeah, um I have a new message?

**Lyn:** alright Susan goodbye

**Susie:** no Lynette don't…..**[she is cut off]**

**B:** what did she say

**Susie:** not much

**Tom:** is she alright

**Susie:** yeah she's pretty mad

**Edie:** B let me drive before you kill someone

**B:** I'm sorry but you were tensing me up and plus if you had your seatbelt on then you would have been fine

**Edie:** or if you would have been watching the road

**B:** now Edie don't get me going on you sex life

**Edie:** oh right bag on the neighborhood

**B:** SLUT!

**Edie:** I was going to say pick

**B:** like your so

**Susie:** GREEN LIGHT B. STOP FIGHTING

**Tom: [picks ear]** indoor voice

**[B's house]**

**And:** what is it with you and mom anyways

**O:** she got mad at me

**And: **why

**O:** for asking what's for dinner

---- This is where I left off, Please review this & if hopefully if you guys like it i'll finish it (:

XoXo,  
LautnerFagg


	2. Continuation to part one

Here is the continuation to the first part. It's not the ending of the "episode" though.

I didn't really like this but I guess it will do, please review after. ENJOY!! (:

**[B's house]**

**And:** what is it with you and mom anyways

**O:** she got mad at me

**And:** why

**O:** for asking what's for dinner

**And:** That's weird, especially since she cooks for a living!

**O:** Your mother is a strange woman..

**[Gabby's House]**

**C: [Hugging Gabby]** Are you sure you don't wanna go?

**Gabby:** I'm fine, plus the girls like you more

**C: [kisses her]** No they don't, you're a great mom

**Gabby:** you really mean that

**C:** yes I do **[kisses her again]** well were going to head out ok

**Gabby:** Ok I love you

**[Carlos leaves and she goes to the bedroom window]**

**C:** Juanita get in car

**Juan:** But I want to finish the sandwich

**C:** I'll buy you a burger on the way back

**Juan:** ok!

**[The car pulls out the drive way, 30 or so minutes pass, Gabby is shown on the couch eating a slice a cheesecake & watching TV, she gets the phone & calls Lynette's house]**

**[No answer]**

**[she calls B's house, Andrew answers the phone]**

**And:** hello

**Gabby:** Andrew! Oh I haven't talked to you in a while, how are you?

**And:** I'm good, how about you Mrs. Solis…right?

**Gabby:** yes Mrs. Solis, but you can call me Gabby now

**And:** alright

**Gabby:** can I speak to your mom?

**And:** she's not here. Orson said she left with Susan, Edie, & tom.

**Gabby:** **[puts her cheesecake down]** where to?

**And:** That I don't know

**Gabby:** did Lynette go to?

**And:** I'm guessing.

**Gabby:** oh well thanks anyways

**And:** No prob.

**[Gabby hangs up the phone, she hmphs in boredom, picks up her cheesecake, gets the fork and stick the piece in her mouth]**

**[Commercials]**

**Susie:** There's my car!

**Tom:** where!

**Susie:** at that restaurant parking

**Edie:** well what are you waiting for B get this damn car on the left lane

**B:** I swear Edie

**Susie:** Oh shut up!

**[Edie and B stare at Susan]**

**Tom:** B, eyes on the road

**[Lynette's Car is parked out side shillings house, Lynette is walking to the door]**

**Lynette:** Shilling you bastard!

**[She gets ready to knock on the door but then notices it is open]**

**Lynette:** Shilling! Where are you!

**[There is a thud upstairs, Lynette starts walking up stairs, some one calls from the living room]**

**Someone:** Help..

**[Lynette doesn't hear and continues up the stairs]**

**Lynette:** Shilling I know your**…[she screams]** Let me go! **[Lynette and the persons feet are shown, there is struggle & then Lynette falls to the floor, unconscious]**

**[The restaurant parking]**

**Tom:** next time you get in a car with out my permission I swear porter. Your could of killed yourself!

**Po:** I'm sorry

**Tom:** sorry isn't enough, your grounded for eternity!

**Edie:** Tom give the kid a break, he was just worried

**Susie:** well I think we should stop talking and go after Lynette

**B:** that's a good Idea

**[they all but Susan & Edie get in B's car]**

**B:** aren't you coming

**Edie:** I'm gonna hitch a ride with Susan

**B:** alright see you guys there

**[Gabby's house]**

**[Gabby is in the hot tub resting, she takes of her cucumber eye covers & dials the phone]**

**Gabby:** Yes, Andrew, yes, It's me gabby, I know about a great Gay bar just around the corner! **[she smiles, scene goes black]**

**[Shillings house, Lynette wakes up, she hears someone in the kitchen, she tries to get out her tied hands when she notices shilling bleeding to death on the other side of the living room]**

**Lynette:** oh my god

**Shilling:** help me

**Lynette:** who did this

**Shilling:** I owe a couple thousand dollars to some guys & they came to claim it

**Lynette:** so you didn't throw a brick in my living room

**Shilling:** what are you talking about

**Lynette:** someone threw a brick through my living room I though it was you

**Shilling:** that wouldn't make sense how could I get here so fast

**Lynette:** I don't know

**Mob Guy:** Shut up!!

**Lynette:** lets us go you idiot!

**Mob Guy:** tell your girlfriend to shut the hell up shilling

**Shilling:** she's not my girlfriend

**[guy goes up to shilling and talks to him, Lynette gets out of the ropes and looks around for weapons, she grabs a glass small statue and throws it to the guy's head]**

**Shilling:** oh!

**Lynette:** oh shilling you owe me for this come on get up!

**Shilling:** my leg he stabbed it

**Lynette:** well hold on hurry lets go

**[They are walking down the sidewalk]**

**Guy:** HEY!!

**[Lynette & Shilling turn around, their eyes get big, the guys gun is shown & then the sky, a gun is shot]**

**[Commercials]**

**Gabby:** hey Andrew look over there at the bar, far left

**And:** he's wearing a suit, nice choice

**Gabby:** go get him! I'm gonna go use the restroom

**And:** ok

**[Gabby walks to the restroom, there is only one, she hesitates, but she enters, her phone rings while in the stall]**

**Gabby:** hello..

**Carlos:** where are you?

**Gabby:** oh I'm with Andrew

**Carlos:** Andrew, B's kid?

**Gabby:** yes, he invited me out

**Carlos:** ok, when do you plan on coming home?

**Gabby:** in a little

**Carlos:** ok

**Gabby:** bye

**Gay Guy:** hurry up girlfriend!

**Gabby:** gosh calm down I'm done

**[she opens the door]**

**Gay Guy:** wow! Your man hands don't look as bad cause of your pretty face. Did you get your sex change already?

**Gabby: [shocked]** No, I haven't Ru Paul!! **[she walks away]**

**Gay Guy:** some one took a bitch pill **[Guys in the restroom laugh]**

------ This is the end to continuation. I'll the ending to this "episode" if you guys liked this one. Go tell me, REVIEW REVIEW! (:


	3. Continuation & Ending to my script

Here's the ending to my script. Enjoy! (:

**[Susan's Car]**

**Edie:** So..Susan..how are things with mike?

**Susan:** great. Why do you ask..

**Edie:** I was just wondering. I mean, you guys are so in love and I, well I never get to feel that feeling.

**Susan:** all you need is a great guy, you'll find him

**Edie:** I hope so, I'm not getting any younger, & my boob job isn't holding up any longer

**Susan:** **[Sarcastically]** You had a boob job! I didn't notice!!

**Edie:** Hahaha, funny Susan

**[Susan Smiles, the car is show turning in to the neighborhood of shilling]**

**Susan:** which one is Shillings?

**Edie:** How would I know

**Susan:** You've never slept with him [Giggles]

**Edie:** Your pushin it Mayer

**Susan:** Sorry

**Edie:** Look isn't that Lynette's car up ahead?

**[Susan drive a little faster, all of a sudden shilling stumbles into the middle of the street]**

**Edie:** SUSAN WATCH OUT!!!

**Susan:** AHH!

**[Susan swerves the car missing shilling]**

**[B's Car]**

**Tom:** I think you took a wrong turn B

**B:** No I did not Tom, I'm following Susan

**Tom:** Susan's car has an SM at the end of her plates

**B:** That's why….oh.. Sorry

**Tom:** It's ok

**B:** let me turn back

**[The Bar]**

**Gabby:** Andrew lets go

**[Andrew is making out with the guy]**

**Gabby:** Andrew!

**[Gabby lowers her voice & then hit's the guy]**

**Gabby:** that's my boyfriend your kissing!

**[Andrew looks at Gabby]**

**And:** don't even try

**Gabby:** Andrew let's go! I feel weird..

**And:** you were fine a couple minutes ago

**Gabby:** that was before someone called me a man!

**And:** well you are in a Gay bar, mostly men

**Gabby:** But do I look like a man to you!

**[Andrew just stays quiet]**

**Gabby:** let's go..NOW!

**[Andrew tells the guy goodbye, the guy smacks his butt]**

**[Commercials]**

**[B's Car]**

**Tom:** look there

**B:** oh my god. It's the ambulance

**[They pull up to the scene, they all get out the car]**

**Tom:** Lynette! Lynette!

**Policeman:** Sir please stay back

**Tom:** I need to see my wife, where's my wife!

**[Shilling and Edie come from around the fire truck]**

**Tom:** Shilling!

**[Tom gets past the police man and goes toward shilling]**

**Edie:** Tom! No! He didn't do anything

**[Policeman restrains tom]**

**Tom:** where's Lynette!

**Policeman:** sir, let's go over here

**B:** Edie, where's Susan, Lynette?

**Edie:** They're both on their way to the Hospital

**B:** what happened? Are you alright? How did you get those cuts?

**Shilling:** Lynette came into my house while someone I owed money too was stealing from me. He stabbed me in the leg & he tied up Lynette. Lynette was helping me get away after she had hit him in the head but before we could get in the car he shooted at us and he got Lynette…

**B:** oh my…and Susan, where's Susan!

**Edie:** we saw Lynette's car and we started driving towards it and then Shilling stumbled into the street. Susan almost hit him until I screamed. Then we crashed into a house. I was wearing a seat bell but Susan..

**B:** No..No..oh god. I have to tell Tom.

**[The camera shows the scene from a birds eyed view]**

**MA:** Everyone had their Fridays all planned out. Lynette & tom were going to watch their favorite television show, Susan was going to spend it alone, & the man who hurt my friend was going to kill a man that owed him money. Yes, everyone had their Fridays planned out

**[Hospital, Nurse is show looking at machine that detects heart beat]**

**Nurse:** Doctor! Her pulse, it's gone.

**MA:** But no one knew that their Friday was going to include the death of a beloved friend..

***

VOILA! (:  
I hope you enjoyed my **progeny** (:

**Progeny:** Child or Offspring of plant - also could be something materialistic

_"Here is my Progeny, said the Author, Giving her book to a man"_

If you guy's liked this, I'll write another for ya'll!! (:

XoXo,  
LaunterFagg


End file.
